The proposed investigation under the NIGMS Minority Opportunities for Research (MORE) program will provide an opportunity for the applicant, Dr. M. Gunasekaran, to broaden his scientific background in molecular biological research not only in medical mycology but also in the area of Cancer Biology. The financial support from the MORE award will provide partial time release for the applicant. During that period, he will concentrate fully in research at the sponsor's laboratory (Dr. Gautam Chaudhuri, Meharry Medical College). The overall objectives of this investigation are: (1) to acquire a fundamental understanding of the principles and applications of different molecular biology techniques involved in breast cancer research and (2) to initiate and conduct research associated with breast cancer biology in collaboration with the research sponsor Dr. Gautam Chaudhuri and his associates at Meharry Medical College, a neighboring institution located in Nashville, TN. The specific objectives of the proposed research are: (1) to identify and characterize SLUG-regulated gene promoters by screening a promoter microarray employing the Chromatin Immuno-Precipitation-Guided Ligation And Selection analysis, (2) to evaluate the mRNA levels of potential SLUG-regulated genes by real-time quantitative PCR and Northern analysis in invasive and non- invasive human breast tumor cells as well as non-tumor cells such as HMEC ceils, and (3) to design and evaluate DNA decoys against the DNA binding domain of SLUG to stimulate the expressions of SLUG- regulated genes in human breast cells. The applicant will ultimately introduce the undergraduate students, graduate students, and post-doctoral fellows at Fisk University to the body of knowledge that has been derived from the training obtained through the MORE program. This will enable the applicant to conduct original research in fundamental sciences such as Cancer Biology in addition to Medical Microbiology. Both Fisk University and Meharry Medical College will benefit from this collaboration. We will encourage Fisk graduate students to select a research project for their Masters' thesis from the collaborative research area of Breast Cancer. After fulfilling requirements for an M.S. degree from Fisk University, they will be able to seamlessly continue their research toward a Ph.D. from Meharry College. This will provide the best opportunity to students with interest in pursuing careers in research disciplines. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]